Courier 7
Courier 7 '''(real name '''Jacket Waters) was ThatGuyWithTheJacket's name while working for the Mojave Express in Fallout: New Vegas. Keep in mind this page is under construction and will contain spoilers for Fallout: New Vegas. You have been warned. History The Courier was born sometime before 2266, placing him at about 15 years old at the start of New Vegas's story. He was working under the Mojave Express in 2281 to deliver the Platinum chip to Robert House. However, he was intercepted by the Great Khans, and was shot twice in the head by Benny and left for dead outside of Goodsprings, buried in a shallow grave. Luckily, Victor witnessed his makeshift burial, and saved him, bringing him to Doc Mitchell to save his life. He woke up within Doc Mitchell's house, where he was psychologically profiled before being let out into the world, where he promptly swore revenge. Appearance In-game, the Courier has an appearance somewhat resembling Jacket himself--a Caucasian man with a wide face and a mild scowl, large eyebrows and dark brown swept-up hair. He also has a small mustache and a goatee. In the story, he is an exact double of Jacket, with a slightly fuller mustache. He always wears a pair of glasses which are bent slightly. Near the beginning of his journey, he wore a caravaneer's outfit, consisting of a red flannel jacket under a set of brown overalls, as well as a large cowboy hat that was stolen from a skeleton near Goodsprings. He was also equipped with a caravan shotgun and a 10mm pistol inherited from his ancestor (another iteration of Jacket), the Chosen One. He later equips himself with a variety of armor from his foes, which often leads to wardrobe changes throughout the story. After his adventure through Zion Canyon, he often wears the combat armor of a Desert Ranger that he found in a cavern once inhabited by the Survivalist. During the events of Dead Money, he wears his Dead Money jumpsuit, which was a grey jumpsuit with a large red X on its back at the base of his neck. Personality The 7th Courier is a well-intentioned (if sometimes dim) wastelander. He is a very forgiving man, though when he swears vengeance (such as in the case of Benny) he is unrelenting in his hatred. He seems to be of above-average intelligence, though is often lacking in common sense and social skills. He is also fairly compassionate and cares deeply for those around him. Generally, instead of making his distaste immediately obvious, the Courier will act in a passive aggressive manner towards those he is not fond of. A good example would be during the intro to Dead Money, where he directs snide comments towards Father Elijah after learning of his imprisonment. Despite his intelligence, Courier 7 is incredibly gullible and trusting. He will often buy into most lies immediately, such as when Ricky tells him that he shot a Brotherhood soldier through the eye slits of his power armor with an 11mm machine gun during the prologue of Honest Hearts, despite the eye slits of power armor being bulletproof and the fact that there is no such thing as an 11mm machine gun. In Viva New Vegas Courier 7 is the main star of Viva New Vegas, a story based on Jacket's adventures through New Vegas. Here, more about Courier 7's past is revealed, such as the fact that he was the 7th Courier employed by Victor (the other 6 were meant to be decoys to prevent House's enemies from acquiring the chip). Viva New Vegas also delves into the 7th Courier's personality and past. It is considered a character study on the Courier by Jacket. Trivia * Courier 7's real name is Jacket Waters, much like the other iterations of Jacket. * Courier 7 is descended from the Chosen One. Exactly how is unknown, but it is a direct connection from the Chosen One to Jacket. * Courier 7 lives in Novac in a hotel room given to him by Jeannie-May Crawford. He stores all of his belongings in a small wardrobe within it. ** Following the ending of the Dead Money storyline, it was revealed that he began to occasionally squat in the Abandoned BoS bunker in hopes that Dog and God will come back and take him back to the Sierra Madre. * Courier 7 has a strange fixation on Dinky the Dinosaur figurines. He bought about 300 of them from the dinosaur in Novac, and constantly hands them out to random NPCs. ** He has given them to both Sunny Smiles and Christine Royce as a sign of his affection for both parties. * Courier 7 was apparently not born in a Vault, unlike his ancestor, the Vault Dweller. * Courier 7 is somewhat inept at cooking things over campfires in Viva New Vegas. He burns at least four boxes of Blamco Mac and Cheese before he reaches New Vegas. Strangely enough, he does not have this problem when using the electric hot plates in Big MT. ** This is contrary to the game itself, wherein Jacket's character has a Survival skill of 100 (which dictates recipes available at campfires). * During the events of Viva New Vegas, Courier 7 was rarely referred to as such during the course of the story. He was referred to as "Jacket", his first name. His designation was stitched onto the back of his duster when working for Mr. House, however. * Before the events of Honest Hearts, Courier 7 did not know of the Mormon faith. It is unclear if he was converted to Mormonism by the end of his ventures, but did begin reading the Bible that was given to him. * Courier 7 named the varmint rifle given to him by Sunny Smiles in Goodsprings Sheila. After the events of Dead Money he purchased a silencer for it. * Courier 7 is remarkably bad at Caravan. It is unknown why. * Courier 7 apparently has the Wild Wasteland perk from the game during the events of Viva New Vegas, as shortly after leaving Goodsprings, he encounters a refrigerator which contains a skeleton and a hat (which he takes and wears for most of the story), which is only encountered with the Wild Wasteland perk. The encounter is a reference to the infamous scene in Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull, where the titular swashbuckler escapes a nuclear explosion by hiding in a lead-lined fridge. * Courier 7 owned a duster emblazoned with his number on it before his abduction and attempted assassination by Benny. The duster was later adopted by the head of the Great Khans encountered later in the story, but the patch of duster with the number on it was torn off and discarded in a trash can nearby Boulder City. It was retrieved by 7, but it is currently unknown what he did with it. * The Courier apparently was good friends with 0 and Muggy before he leaves Big MT at the end of Old World Blues. * Courier 7 apparently likes dogs. He adventures alongside Rex for quite a while in the story and attempts to pet a Legion hound before it bites his hand and attempts to eat his gloves. ** Courier 7 later successfully pets a Legion mongrel in the Fort, but is punched in the arm by Antony for doing so.